ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aura Steal
Can somone confirm I've been hearing that the proc rate for this is so high that many thieves are unable to steal from mobs anymore. basicly removing their ability to gain money. can anyone report on this? Ferine 21:00, 17 August 2006 (EDT) Clearly untrue. Go to Eldieme and try to remove/absorb from the Liches/Fallen. ^^ Mostly you will end up in getting a bone chip. Cemalidor 12:36, 28 April 2008 (UTC) The Dispel rate for this trait works 100% under certain conditions. 1) If the thief is unable to steal an item from a mob. 2) If the mob has anything that a RDM or a BRD can dispel (i.e.: Diamondhide cannot be dispelled even with this ability.) So basically, items still take priority over buffs that a thief can steal. --Tamataru 13:54, 22 September 2006 (EDT) The dispel rate for Aura Steal is actually far from 100% against certain types of mobs; Ahriman, in particular, resist this ability at a high rate. Versus Vanguard Eyes (in Dynamis-Xarcabard) and Enhanced Ahriman (in Central Temenos - 1st Floor), I tend to have the dispel effect resisted more often than it lands (though I *do* tend to absorb Blaze Spikes when Aura Steal doesn't completely fail) . For what it's worth, this is with capped Aura Steal merits and Steal+3 from gear. --Spider-Dan 23:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I've done some testing with this ability. My friend avoided putting merits into this trait because he was under the impression that Aura Steal could activate over Steal (prioritize itself over Steal so it didn't go off when he needed). So I went to Gusgen Mines and here are my results as Lv.75 THF with Steal+20 from equipment: Bone Chips: 15 Ice Spikes: 5 Complete misses: 0 Now here are the results from a Lv.75 THF with Steal+20 from equipment without Aura Steal: Bone Chips: 14 Complete misses: 6 The data concludes that Aura Steal only stole Ice Spikes when the original Steal check would have normally missed. --Stammer 22:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Previously displayed in article The following was previously displayed in the article itself, and is better suited for a discussion page --Ganiman 21:48, 17 August 2006 (EDT) Things I have stolen Protect Utsusemi Bard Songs Defense Bonus Metalic Body This did not work on Diamondhide and several other bonuses The ones that did work worked 100% The ones that didnt didnt work 100% out of 5 times each Theorey ** Not fact*** - The abilties this can steal can be similar to those that Rdm or Brd MOBS ( not palyers) can dispel, as the Bard Yagudo is SC was unable to Dispell Diamondhide of me Warcry is also steal-/absorbable. Hm, maybe include all stealable effects by name in the article, since most people aren't likely to watch in the Discussion? Cemalidor 07:50, 15 April 2008 (GMT+1) More Stealing Blaze Spikes Different Attack, Evasion and Accuracy Boosts (from Scorpions, Beetles, Bombs, Bats, etc.) Shell I guess when the enemy has buffs the dispel rate is 100%... the absord rate is +20% with each merit. IF the enemy has items you can steal AND buffs, then it seems like to be a chance of 50-50 = Item Steal-Buff Dispel/Absord, like the Battle Bugards you can steal Qiqirn Capes from them even if they got their Defense Boost, but it's also possible to dispel/absord the Boost instead of the Cape. EDIT: Counterstance is stealable, but your Defense won't decrease as well as you won't counter the enemies attacks, at least I hadn't. --Haitani 11:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Aura Steal Glitch!? I was in a 3-man-party and used Steal to dispel/absord a Tonberry's Blaze Spikes, after I used it my Playonline Viewer crashed. I relogged and my 2 partymates also had this crush!! This has never happened to me before, is this bug since the latest update?...and are Thieves now able to D/C other peoples? --Haitani 11:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) --- This is a known issue. There is a stopgate fix (other than not using Aura Steal), see the PlayOnline Announcements on our forums for the exact details. --Chrisjander 16:27, 8 March 2007 (EST) --- Stolen first try, Utsusemi: Ni from Yagudo Herald in Fort Karugo-Narugo S --Akashimo 23:18, 4 December 2007 (UTC) merits Definitely worth putting one merit in, the dispel can come in mighty handy. Putting more than one merit into this would be a waste though. cheers Aphugel 01:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) 2 lvls of steal Seems to me that there are 2 lvls of steal now: When I forgot my steal gear while farming in SSG behind the gold door, I still could dispel the mob, and even steal buffs, but the amount of Gold coins dropped markedly. With the same setup, I had no problem staling Mythril coins behind mythril door, hardly ever a dispel, near 100% coin steal. So, my conclusion is: IF you are not able to steal, THEN a second lvl may cut in and allow you to steal/dispel a buff. Chers Aphugel 01:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Would seem so, but I would think its in three levels. Steal items as teir 1, teir 2 dispel effects, teir 3 absorb effects. --Akashimo 02:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, absorb got 5 % chance w/o merit upgrades. So, still 2 tiers, one with additional chance of absorb. Aphugel 05:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Utsusemi: San stealable? *drool* --09:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC)